1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that enables a handwriting input on a display surface of a digital display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been known in which when characters or the like are written on paper with a pen, the information written on the paper is computerized and transmitted to a server or a terminal.
Such a technology is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-226577.